


You Have A Lot Of Experience Popping Out Babies, Right?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Apollo is pregnant so Midnighter turns to the one person he knows has a lot of experience with childbirth





	You Have A Lot Of Experience Popping Out Babies, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment (technically two comments) left by thrakaboom and I just HAD to write it!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Dick, door’s for you!” Jason called as he slipped into the living room, Midnighter following behind.

“If John wakes up crying, he’s your responsibility,” Dick told his Alpha as he came out of the hall, a smile appearing on his face when he saw their guest. “Hey M.”

“Hello Dick,” M greeted, pulling the Omega in for a quick hug and ignoring the subtle growl he could hear coming from the back of Jason’s throat. “How have you eben?”

“The kids are running me into the ground,” Dick replied, leading M over to take a seat on the couch. “Jason isn’t helping.”

“Hey!” Jason called indignantly from the kitchen.

Dick rolled his eyes before looking back at Midnighter who looked out of place, dressed in all black in the pure white room.

“What’s up?” Dick asked.

“I came to ask a question,” M replied. “You’ve got a lot of experience popping out babies, right?”

Dick gave a weak laugh. “Excuse me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

M winced. “I could have worded that better.”

“Yeah, just a bit,” Dick agreed with a smile, though it fell to concern. “What’s going on?”

“Uh, you know Apollo, right?”

“Your mate?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, what about him?” A thought occurred to Dick. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s fine,” M rushed to assure. “But...we’re expecting.”

Dick took a moment to process the words before a bright smile spread on his face. “M, that’s amazing. Congratulations.”

“Dick, my computer brain is good in fight but shit when it comes to children,” M declared bluntly. “I don’t know the first thing about taking care of a baby.”

“Well then you’re in luck,” Jason said from the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. “Is Apollo an Omega.”

“He is.”

“Then like I said, you’re in luck,” the other Alpha reiterated, walking over to take a seat in the armchair across from M and his mate. “Apollo’s instincts will take over.”

“Jason’s right, as much as that’s a stereotype,” Dick said, shooting his mate a look that warned that they would be having words later. He turned back to M as he went on. “I didn’t know  _ anything  _ about taking care of kids and neither did Tim or Damian or Bruce.”

Jason looked away and Dick didn’t need a computer brani to know the other was feeling guilty for not being there for his mate.

“You’re sure?” M asked.

“Of course,” Dick assured gently, reaching out to place a hand on Midnighter’s wrist. “Apollo will just instinctively know what to do. Is it nice to have a mate’s help? Yeah. I would definitely advise you  _ both  _ to read up on some first time parenting books before the baby comes.”

“How many are you expecting?” Jason asked.

“Hopefully just one,” M replied. 

“Here’s what I’ll advise,” Dick said. “Painkillers. Get him a fuckload of painkillers cause that shit is painful.”

A small smile appeared on M’s face as he muttered, “You would know.”

“Excuse me, I hopped myself up on the painkillers for the next three births,” Dick declared, arms crossed over his chest even as he smiled.

M smiled as well though the expression fell quickly. “Are you sure I can’t mess this up?”

“Deathstroke The Terminator raised three kids who are more or less decent people,” Dick replied with a nonchalant shrug. “You’ll do fine.”

M nodded. “Thank you,” he said. 

“And,” Dick added as the two of them got to their feet. “If you  _ or  _ Apollo need any advise on anything, don’t hesitate to call us.”

M smiled, pulling Dick in for a hug. “Will do,” he assured, shooting Jason a short nod before slipping out of the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in seeing a floor plan of Dick and Jason's penthouse? I've been thinking about uploading one for awhile but wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in it
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on both that and the story!!


End file.
